Muggle Quidditch
Quidditch, a sport in the ''Harry Potter'' books, has inspired many people to play Muggle Quidditch, also known as Ground Quidditch, a non-magical version of the game. As it is adapted from the game in the book, people have made many different versions. It is governed by the International Quidditch Association and several national organizations worldwide. A number of colleges have Muggle Quidditch teams, as well as community teams throughout the United States and Canada. Major League Quidditch is the highest level of competition in the United States and Canada. Equipment and balls As Muggles do not have magical balls, they must substitute with other things. Quaffles The Quaffle is often a volleyball, sometimes slightly deflated to make it easier to grip. It is sometimes painted scarlet, as it is in wizard Quidditch. Chasers carry it to throw through the goalposts. Bludgers Bludgers are dodgeballs that are thrown by the Beaters at the opposing team's players. Golden Snitch In Muggle Quidditch, the Golden Snitch is a person, the Snitch Runner, who is wearing yellow snitch shorts that have a yellow sock with a tennis ball inside. The Seeker must grab the sock in order to end the game. The Snitch is only worth 30 points in Muggle Quidditch. Goalposts There are three goalposts on each side. They are sometimes hula hoops on posts. They are obviously much shorter than wizard goalposts. You could also use football goals and tape hula hoops on the posts. Brooms Oftentimes, the players must carry brooms between their legs. If dropped, the player is out (representing them falling off). Recreationally, if brooms are unavailable, all players (or the players without brooms) may opt to play with one hand behind their back at all times. Players Most Muggle Quidditch games have the same player positions as wizard Quidditch. However, what they do is usually slightly different. In most versions, all players must carry a broomstick between their legs at all times. In order to distinguish the different positions, the players wear different colored headbands: white, chasers; black, beaters; green, keepers; and yellow, seekers. Chasers In Muggle Quidditch, the Chasers have the most similar positions to the wizard game. They run to the goals and try to throw the Quaffle through. They can grab the Quaffle from other players, but they cannot grab other players. Keepers The Keepers may double as a fourth chaser and will block the goalposts and try to block the Quaffle from going in. Beaters The Beaters try to hit other players with Bludgers. They throw the bludgers at the other team's players to prevent them from scoring. Seekers The Seeker will enter the game at 18 minutes (19 with MLQ rules). The Seeker's goal is to catch the Golden Snitch, in a way that differs between games. Referees The referee in Muggle Quidditch has the same role as the referee in magical Quidditch; he presides over the game and makes on-the-fly decisions that enforce the rules of the sport. External links *How to Play Muggle Quidditch on eHow *Muggle Quidditch Information and Rules at Bristol County Quidditch Club *www.usquidditch.org/files/USQ_Rulebook_10.pdf *Muggle Quidditch Beginners Guide *International Quidditch Association pl:Mugolski quidditch Category:Fandom Category:Quidditch